


Comics to Comets

by Vince_ible



Category: Invincible (Image Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_ible/pseuds/Vince_ible
Summary: One drabble for every issue of Invincible, depicting a scene taken from said issue! And maybe a few extra if I feel like it.'Essentially applying written thoughts to comic pages, or potential scenes that happened off-page and between issues.
Relationships: Mark Grayson/Samantha Eve Wilkins
Kudos: 3





	1. #1

Of all the days to first try flying, he had to choose a windy one.

"Okay…" Mark muttered to himself, shifting nervously in place.

The ground seemed to stretch away from him, more than the measly fourteen feet of reality. And did it look _harder_ than usual? Or was that just him. He peered over the edge of the overhang, recoiling when his shoes scuffed against the shingles.

Yep. It definitely looked harder than usual.

_It's just one story_ , he berated himself. _Don't be lame._

His dad fought aliens and dragons and mobsters on a daily basis, and here he was, intimidated by one little drop? At _best_ he would break an ankle… or was that at worst? And what if he rolled, hit his head, and got concussed? What would his mom say?

_Stop that._

Before his courage could fail him, Mark spared another peek. He could see the bottom columns supporting the porch. Every blade of grass came into sharp focus, looking more like sharp knives than cushioning turf. One particularly strong breeze just about bowled him off, so he had to adjust his footing. The roof rocked beneath him, and the branches of nearby trees creaked ominously.

To calm his mind, Mark began to repeat the facts.

"Dad says it's a reflex, so if I _can_ fly, it should just happen when I jump off," he said aloud. His voice had started to steady, but his throat was sandpaper. "As long as I have my dad's invulnerability, this shouldn't even hurt if I hit the ground."

It was working well, until Mark remembered one tiny caveat.

"...But if I can't fly yet… then it's possible that I'm not invulnerable yet…"

His self-assurance and his desire to fly battled with his own cowardice. He'd wanted to fly for so _long_ , ever since he was a boy, and now…

"...Oh, what the heck!"

In the end, his longing and curiosity overcame his caution. There wasn't much room for a running start, just two steps before he hopped off. From the moment his feet hit air, his eyelids slammed shut like camera shutters. He expected to fall, all the way down to the unforgiving ground below, but the fall never came.

Cringing, Mark peeled apart his eyelids. He was floating in mid-air, as if suspended by invisible strings. The sensation was impossible to describe in any amount of eloquence, but it felt… natural. As natural as walking, or maybe moreso. Like he was born to do this. A doorway in the back of his brain opened, and information poured out of it. Instincts, intuition. He knew how to move, though he couldn't explain _how_ he knew.

"Whoa," he gasped.

Acting on this strange, unlocked knowledge, Mark shot upwards. He was clumsy and lacking in finesse, but he got the general gist of it. It was incredibly easy, and he felt foolish for being so scared earlier.

He'd taken a bet and won it. A stupid bet, probably, and one he vowed to _never_ tell Debbie about, but a winning bet nonetheless.

Laughter pealed out of his gaping grin, child-like and involuntary. This was too cool. Amazing. Better than he could've ever expected. He pierced the stratus clouds like a missile, vapour circling and trailing down his clothes. The wind was no longer a menace, but an ally, guiding him and pushing him to greater speeds, easily ignored when it no longer suited him.

Right then and there, he resolved to practice every chance he got. For purely unselfish reasons, of course.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one but I ain't re-writing it.

Somehow she was even more pretty out of costume than in.

Up close and in casual clothes, she went from dauntingly capable to just... cute. Cute and deceptively unassuming. Today she was wearing white pants and sporting a bare midriff. He'd seen her countless times before, in these very halls, not once picking up on the resemblance, not once giving her a second thought. She blended in perfectly with the other students, milling in and out of the crowd and chatting briefly with a friend. If Mark hadn't known better, he might've dismissed her as usual.

But there was no forgetting that face.

He'd seen that face not eight hours ago. It'd been night, then, her green eyes flashing fiercely in the dark. Instead of a tank-top, she'd worn a cape. If not for the face, she might've escaped his notice. He would've gone on in his usual state of obliviousness, sitting painfully near her in biology and physics, never realizing that this was the same girl he'd seen on television, someone he idolized.

Contrary to all appearances, this was no ordinary girl.

Next to Atom Eve, Invincible was a toddling child.

As she turned her back on him, a sliver of doubt sliced through his mind. He'd scrutinized her through the last five minutes of class, puzzling it out, trying to put the pieces together. Was he wrong? Last night she'd _said_ that he looked familiar. Discreetly, he came up alongside her, just to confirm if it was really her or not. He stole a glance with the same tentativeness of a fifth-grader trying to wave a playmate over, not quite sure if it was the right person or just a stranger in the same shirt.

This time his first instinct was correct.

"Ha! I knew it!"

She whipped around. Immediately, the fierceness in her eyes faded into warm recognition.


End file.
